A typical micromirror array device, such as a digital micromirror device (DMD™) by Texas Instruments, Inc. for use in display systems, comprises thousands or millions of individually addressable micromirrors. Each micromirror comprises a number of miniature and delicate components, such as a reflective and deflectable mirror plate, a deformable hinge, one or more addressing electrodes, an electronic circuit, and other suitable components. The miniature components are interconnected in the micromirror array so as to enable operations of the micromirrors and the micromirror array with the desired performance.
Due to the high complexity, miniature sizes, and delicate nature of each micromirror, as well as the intricacy and complexity of their interconnections in the micromirror array, it is often difficult to characterize or test a micromirror array, especially a micromirror array having a large number (e.g. thousands or millions) of individually addressable micromirrors.
Therefore, what is desired is a reliable and robust method for characterizing a micromirror array.